Sterling Silverman
Sterling Eby better known as his ring name Sterling Silverman, Born January 11, 1989 in Summerville, SC. Silverman competes in backyard wrestling and is Co-Founder of the Underground Wrestling Organization. He is a former UWO Heavyweight Champion, the first ever UWO Xtreme X Champion and current holder of the SCBYWA Heavyweight Championship. New Era Wrestling Silverman along side Kurtis Spade started their own wrestling federation after deciding no longer to portray wrestlers, but to become wrestlers of their of persona. The NEW was short lived due to the acronym already in use of a backyard federation, so before even recruiting other talent, the two changed the name of their newly founded federation to the Underground Wrestling Organization Forming of the UWO In 2006 Spade along side founded the UWO after wrestling for a federation known as the NEW (New Era Wrestling) and changing its name due to it already being occupied. After that it took off after signing their next two talents, Asylum and the Perfection Selection. Currently the UWO holds twelve wrestlers. UWO Heavyweight Championship Silverman would go on to win his first and only UWO Heavyweight Championship to date at the UWO I - Total Annihilation event, winning against the Perfection Selection after an assist by Kurtis Spade. Spade later reveled his intentions were only to have Silverman to give him a title match. This went on the to be what is said the best rivalry in UWO History. UWO Xtreme X Championship Silverman would claim his second title at UWO 9 - UWO Revenge. He finished second in the gauntlet match which earned him the UWO Xtreme X Championship. He would lose the title in May of 2010 in a Fatal-4-Way Match between Asylum, Kurtis Spade, and Perfection Selection. He would lose after a random tag team came out and destroyed Spade, Perfection Selection, and Sterling Silverman. They would then deliver their finishing move through the table before placing Asylum on top giving Asylum his first ever UWO Championship. The team was later revealed to be Gimmick Infringement. 2008-2010 Silverman participated in an annual event for the SCBYWA in October of 2009, know as SCBYWA WrestleFest 2009. He was in a UWO Heavyweight Championship match against Kurtis Spade. Also on the line was the fourth and final spot of the SCBYWA Extreme King of the Mountain match for the SCBYWA Championship. Silverman fell prey to Spade's Fold Out and was defeated. At UWO XII - Reborn Silverman was involved in a No-Rules, No-Limits match against former trainee Johnny Democracy. He was defeated after a 25 minute match in which it was Johnny Democracy's last match. SCBYWA Heavyweight Championship At SCBYWA Blaze of Glory 2010 Silverman was in a match against Mr. MVP for the SCBYWA Heavyweight Championship in a No-Rules, No-Limits match. Silverman would defeat him to become the 2nd ever SCBYWA Heavyweight Champion. His first title defense was an official SCBYWA Title Unification Match in which the "Monster" Malice and Sterling Silverman would unificate the SCBYWA Heavyweight Championship and the SCBYWA Internet Championship. This match took place at UWO XIII - May Day II, however the match ended in No-Contest as both competitors were taken out by Gimmick Infringement. Behind Character Silverman has a twin sister. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''360 Shining Wizard'' *'Signature Moves' **Corkscrew Plancha **Falling Reverse DDT **Head-Scissors Take Down **Multiple Hurricarana Variations ***Diving Top-Rope ***Springboard ***Standing **Multiple Leg Drop Variations ***Diving Top-Rope ***Springboard ***Standing **Top Rope Elbow Drop **Tornado DDT *'Entrance Themes' **"Space Lord" by Monster Magnet Edit **''"Its Far Better To Learn" by Saosin Edit'' Championships and accomplishments *'Underground Wrestling Organization' **Co-Founder of the UWO **UWO Heavyweight Champion **UWO Xtreme X Champion (First ever holder of this belt) *'SCBYWA' **SCBYWA Heavyweight Champion *'GBYWN' **GBYWN Mid South Atlantic Heavyweight Champion